


isn't sunlight just an euphemism?

by chuuyyaa



Series: we need to talk about suga [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ah kagehina is there if you squint your eyes, daichi is an idiot, i'm positive it's probably not, it's probably not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyyaa/pseuds/chuuyyaa
Summary: Daichi knows he’s not an idiot. However, he is also aware that Sugawara Koushi, a certified angel with silver hair and a beauty mark that speaks of galaxies under his right eye, can make him feel like one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY  
> Alright, peeps. First of all, thank you for reading my story!  
> Secondly, I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think, if you liked it, if you didn't, just anything. I love comments. I love improving myself.  
> English is not my main language so I apologize for any mistake/weirdly used word. I wrote this in two hours and didn't bother to look up words on wordreference. I hope this is okay.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY. You're probably wondering where I'm going with this. The story will be told in different oneshots, all from different characters' POV (besides suga's because, well, this is about him, innit). It's Oisuga endgame, but that's not the main point. This is basically a shameless celebration of that god of a character that is Sugawara Koushi. Please don't let the rare ship define all of this. Although it is also going to revolve around Oikawa and Suga's relationship, this will gather many other characters (and relationships, hopefully!)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you!  
> Emma

Daichi thinks of himself as an average smart person.

He knows he’s not stupid, and it’s not just because of his school results. He can totally plan a strategy, read his enemies’ actions, and catch Kageyama’s subtle looks towards Hinata. He can even guilt-trick Nishinoya into doing floor dives with him (“I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to catch Ushijima’s spikes yet _again_ , I’m not forcing you or anything, I’m just saying…”).

One of the main reasons why he was chosen to be captain in the first place was because his senpai thought him to be a clever boy, with a lot of potential.

Daichi knows he’s not an idiot. However, he is also aware that Sugawara Koushi, a certified angel with silver hair and a beauty mark that speaks of galaxies under his right eye, can make him feel like one.

Every Tuesday, at half past seven A.M. sharp, Suga waits for Daichi outside his house. Sometimes he brings his bike with him; sometimes he buys croissants – with chocolate cream, never marmalade, and they eat them on their way to school.

Every Friday, it’s easy to find Daichi waiting for Suga outside the complex where he lives – alone. He does not bring croissants, because the bakery is way out of reach for him, but he brings Suga fruits. Suga hates apples, and he can’t possibly eat a banana on a Friday. Therefore, no matter the season, Daichi brings oranges.

On Tuesdays and Fridays, Suga and Daichi arrive at the gym to find their kouhais already inside, sweating first thing in the morning. Suga hates to sweat.

On those two days, Hinata greets them with a shining grin, Kageyama nods politely, while Tanaka and Nishinoya don’t even bother to say hi. Daichi doesn’t mind; Suga pesters them until they say hello.

Daichi knows he’s not an idiot. That’s why he notices Asahi’s shy smile at the sight of his two best friends coming to school together; when he does, he pats Asahi on the shoulder, his hand lingering just for a second, and then proceeds to run his laps. Daichi knows; he just doesn’t want to think about it.

Once Suga is finished with the troublemakers, he feigns to be warming up, hiding behind mattresses or stopping to tie his shoes every now and then. Daichi doesn’t comment on it. However, he makes sure to spike a little bit harder on Suga, later on.

They’re in different classes since they’ve started their third year. Nonetheless, Daichi walks Suga to his classroom everyday at half past eight, and is rewarded with a pat on his head. _Just like a dog_ , Tsukishima mutters as he walks past them towards the first year’s area. Daichi knows; he just chooses not to acknowledge it.

The thing with Suga is this: you get his attention for a limited span of time, and then he’s gone. It’s not because he’s evil or arrogant or vain. Daichi thinks Suga loves the world too much, and he is usually torn apart while trying to dedicate himself to everyone and everything.

This is partially why Daichi thinks it’s unfair to be selfish towards the boy. This is also why Daichi doesn’t ask, he doesn’t claim; he just takes what Suga is willing to give.

Before they go home, but right after afternoon training, Daichi and Suga stay behind in the gym to fill in the boarding diaries about what they did at practice – captain, vice-captain and all of that. That’s the only moment of the day, besides Tuesday and Friday mornings, in which they are alone, and they can talk. Suga calls those twenty minutes “his psychological session of the day”. Daichi calls them quality time with his best friend.

Suga stays on the floor – looking like a schoolgirl in love, all dandling legs and sweet smiles, while Daichi sits on Shimizu’s usual bench. They tell each other ideas and opinions on the team’s development, they talk about Daichi’s little sister who is now dating a delinquent (“Like you could ever beat him up, Daichi, _please_. You wouldn’t hurt a fly”), they discuss on Kageyama’s little _problem_ with being able to share his feelings, which would help everyone tremendously.

They never _ever_ talk about Suga.

Everything Daichi knows about his friend, he’s discovered it himself, by constantly looking at him or picking up every casual hint Suga may drop from time to time. Nobody on the team is even aware that Suga lives with no parents or relatives.

Sometimes Daichi blurts out question, because who wouldn’t? They’re supposed to be friends, they _need_ to tell each other stuff. Sometimes, Suga answers. Other times, he smiles. Then, he tells Daichi to shut up.

Daichi knows he’s not an idiot. However, Suga, with his big brown eyes and his love for the universe, makes him feel like one, and Daichi _hates_ it. He hates hanging from every word that comes from Suga’s red and sweet mouth, accepting every bit of love he can receive.

Moreover, Daichi knows. It’s just scary to say it out loud.

 

 

\---

 

 

Daichi regards himself as Suga’s best friend, if there can ever be one. He thinks of this as a privileged position; other people meet Suga once and fall in love with him, but his attention swifts away before they can properly call him a _mate_. Daichi has been able to keep up with Suga’s swiftness for three years now. He thinks of himself as an hero.

Because they’re friends, and because Daichi is not an _idiot_ , he notices right away that something is wrong with Suga. It’s Monday; on his way to school, Daichi hears his phone ring. ID-caller: Suga.

Friends call each other all the time; on a fine Monday morning, an average friend could call another to warn him that he’s going to be late, or that he’s forgotten his lunch and he doesn’t have any money on himself.

However, Suga is definitely not _average_ ; he’s barely a friend.

Daichi picks up his phone and stops in the middle of the road, because, _well_ , this is the first time Suga has called him. _Ever._

“Hello?”

“What do you do when you really, _really_ want to do something, but it’s, _uhm_ , kind of wrong? I mean, not legally wrong, just… just _wrong_ , you know?”

Daichi stays still. What the hell?

“What the hell?” he says, this time out loud. Bad move. It could scare Suga to death, it could make him close himself again and it could take what little attention he gives Daichi away, or it could…

“I know, that’s an idiotic question, right?” Suga asks frantically. “I just really want to do this, but then I’d feel really bad…”

“Then do it,” Daichi blurts out. “Do it, Suga. Whatever it is, if it’s good or you… Why would you feel bad afterwards?”

Silence hangs in the air (or rather, in the receiver) for a few seconds, before Suga speaks again.

“You’re right. I don’t have to feel bad about this. I’m doing this for _me_. I’ll just… yeah, alright.”

Suga hangs up.

Daichi puts his phone away, then he sighs. “You’re very welcome, Suga” he says to the street. Nobody replies.

 

When he opens the gym door and slides inside, he knows something, somewhere along the way, has gone terribly wrong. For there is no rational explanation that could justify what is happening at Karasuno right now. Daichi must be seeing things, he tells himself, for there is _no way_ Suga is actually, honestly running his laps. _Sweating_ , even.

He is chattering with Kageyama, who has probably slowed down his pace to match his senpai’s, and he’s moving his hands in the air like he’s trying to prove a point. Kageyama nods every now and then, but doesn’t say anything, saving his breath to run.

Daichi walks closer to Shimizu, who is sitting on her bench and observing the scene.

“Kyoko-chan, good morning,” he greets her.

Shimizu turns around, lifting up her chin to look at Daichi, and smiles.

“Good morning, Sawamura-kun” she says, mocking the military greeting.

Daichi gazes at Suga again, furrowing his brows.

“Why do I feel like a bomb just went off in here?”

He hears Shimizu’s soft laugh.

“I’m not sure either, Sawamura-kun.”

There are three things Daichi knows for sure about Suga: one, Suga isn’t chipper in the morning; he’s more of a dark-and-dangerous-just-rose-from-hell person. Two, Suga likes Kageyama, sure, but he doesn’t like him _that much_ : he’s still the boy who took his place; usually, he prefers to avoid prolonged conversation. Three, Suga sucks at running.

Daichi likes to believe in fixed points. They give him some strength to go on.

Right now, though, at the sight of Suga smiling widely before noon, conversing pleasantly with his kouhai and running without a care in the world (more or less; the struggle looks _very_ real), Daichi is not so sure about his certainties.

He chooses to stay silent and start running. He runs along with Asahi, not saying a word, but Daichi is _good_ at reading people and he can practically feel Asahi’s anxiety. It matches his own perfectly.

Suga smiles widely at something that Kageyama must have muttered (and it’s definitely not like the whole place has just lit up a bit, it’s totally not like that). Then, he spots Daichi, and smiles some more.

He waves his hand at Kageyama and stops in his tracks, waiting for Daichi to join him (god forbid he’d actually run almost an entire lap to reach Daichi’s side; maybe there _is_ some hope left).

“Good morning Daichi, Asahi!” Suga says, high-pitched voice and wide grin. What. The. Hell.

“Hey Suga” they answer, simultaneously.

Daichi sends one of his signature “warm smiles” (definition courtesy of Suga, _thank you very much_ ) to his best friend and hopes for the best. Suga starts talking.

“I’ve just drank two cups of pure espresso. I’m a living miracle!” he exclaims, jumping instead of running.

“Look at me, Daichi! Look at the world! I was just talking with Tobio-chan over there about something I saw this morning…”

Daichi tunes him out. It’s not like he doesn’t care, because the idiot part of him absorbs everything Suga has to say, but he _has to_ stop listening, because what the actual flying god-forsaken fuck? His fixed points are wavering. They’re _dying_ , and Daichi is close to panic.

His feelings must match Asahi’s again, because when their eyes meet, Asahi’s look is helpless, and _desperate_.

Suga is gentle. In Daichi’s mind, he’s this ethereal creature that smiles every so often and graces the world with his mere presence. Suga is never _obnoxious_ ; he doesn’t talk until your ears fall off, and he sure as hell doesn’t _drink coffee_. Suga doesn’t call people. If Daichi didn’t have his number saves as “bestest mate” (once again, courtesy of Suga), he’d doubt the boy even had a phone.

“… and isn’t that hilarious? Wonderful? Out of this world?”

Nobody answers. Asahi has stopped running to greet Noya, and Daichi – lost in his thoughts of desperation, hasn’t even noticed. He chooses to let out a forced laugh, and changes the subject.

“What’s up with you this morning, mate?” he asks. “It’s unusual to see you like this.”

Suga throws him a puzzled look.

“Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m fine. Dramatically, wonderfully fine.” Another face-eating grin.

Daichi blinks, at loss of words for a moment.

“Suga, I’ve heard you myself curse morning training in multiple languages and in every way known to human kind. Something _is_ up with you.”

They slow down, but keep walking around, stretching their arms and legs.

If a painter were to draw Suga, then he’d probably have to know what sunlight looks like. That’s the vibe he gives off this morning: Suga is bright, alive, _burning_. Daichi feels a headache creep from the back of his scalp.

“I’m just happy,” Suga says, pouting. “Is that a bad thing?”

Retreat; retreat is what Daichi needs to do because this could go _so very wrong_ , in so many ways he doesn’t bother to count.

“Of course not!” he exclaims, slapping Suga’s shoulder and praying to all the gods his enthusiasm doesn’t look fake.

Daichi is not an idiot, remember? He _knows_ how to act happy for his best friend.

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy as well, you know that.”

Looking back on this particular moment, Daichi probably should have understood by this time that it was just the beginning of something very big. However, right now he’s just a bowl of mixed feelings, topped on by the usual slight adoration he feels for Suga.

That is why he doesn’t begin _thinking_ and _reflecting_ when Suga hugs him. Like, a real hug. With physical contact, arms around Daichi’s shoulders, on his tiptoes to reach his friends.

Daichi doesn’t think, mostly because apparently his brain has _stopped working_.

Like it’s come, it’s gone, and Suga is bouncing away, throwing a “love you, Chii-chan!” behind his shoulder and wandering off to toss some balls with Kageyama.

Daichi knows he looks like an idiot right now. And he knows everything has suddenly gone weird. Perhaps he’s woken up in another dimension. Yes, that must be the reason why things are so odd on a Monday morning. He’s been catapulted to a different universe.

Either that, or he’s finally gone mad after three years of hoping not to be forgotten by Suga at any possible moment.

Daichi sits down. He crosses his legs, puts his elbows on his knees and _sits the fuck down_ because he need to think and he _will_ do it in the middle of the gym. To hell with his good reputation.

He thinks about the call. Suga wanted to do something, something that would somehow look wrong, but _not legally_ ; no prison, then.

The call must have been a sort of self-confirmation, something that would give Suga the courage to do whatever he wanted to do. Technically speaking, it’s Daichi’s fault if the world is falling apart and wild Sugawaras are hopping around, willing to hug innocent people.

Then there was the coffee thing, which was _weird_ , but nearly not as weird as what it caused later. Daichi doesn’t have an explanation for that. He doubts _Suga_ has an explanation for suddenly deciding to run at seven in the morning. On a Monday.

Daichi doesn’t want to feel like an idiot. That’s why he doesn’t think about the hug (which will from now be referred as “The Accident”) and about the fact that he _didn’t hug Suga back_. Not that there would have been time to do that, anyway.

“Daichi.”

Daichi lifts his head and meets Asahi’s sweet brown eyes. He looks a bit concerned, a lopsided smile painted on his lips. A few strands of hair have come out from his bun, making him look messy, but attractive. Daichi can understand why Noya likes his friend. He probably understands better than Noya does.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your train of thoughts,” Asahi begins, voice unsure, “but you’re randomly sitting on the floor where we’re supposed to practice and Suga is driving Kageyama mad. Care to tell me what happened?”

Daichi bites his lip and distractedly looks past Asahi, only to spot an uncomfortable Kageyama being side-hugged by Suga. There it goes again.

“I’m actually not sure—“

And that’s when it dawns on him, clear as the sky during cherry blossom season, obvious as Kageyama’s feelings for Hinata, _in plain sight_. Daichi is an idiot.

“Asahi,” he says slowly, spelling out every word so it’s perfectly understandable and distinct.

“Since when has Suga ever called Kageyama “Tobio-chan”?”

 

 


End file.
